


Keeping the Dragon Keeper

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Harry Potter, Dragon Tamer Charlie, Dragons, Fluff, Harry and Draco are mates, M/M, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: Charlie still wasn’t sure what it was about dragons that drew him in. Perhaps it was their intense nature or the way they protected their kind. Maybe it was the way Harry cared for Draco, or the way the latter always kept an eye on his mate. Either way, he would do anything to protect them.





	Keeping the Dragon Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to do a creature fic to complete a prompt, but this happened. This was not the route I was going to go. Haha. BUT I really do like this. Something about Dragons pulls me in. 
> 
> |Warning| I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

               The mystery of the Dragon shows always pulled Charlie in closer. No one else in his family really understood his love of dragons. Charlie himself wasn’t too sure what it was about them that captured his heart, he just knew that he would do anything to protect them.

 

* * *

 

 

_December 12, 1978_

 

                “Charlie!” He could hear the sound of his mother calling out to him, but Charlie ignored it completely. If he breathed wrong, then the dragons he was sneaking up on might catch wind of his scent.

                It was his sixth birthday and his parents had taken him to see a dragon show that was traveling through town. The wild reservation doesn’t do shows often and today was supposed to be a celebration of the mating of two endangered dragon species.

                The squishy feeling of the grass underneath his knees had Charlie wishing he had asked his father to perform a stain preventing charm on his trousers. Extra work for his mother wasn’t something that sat well him, not when he knew how hard she worked to take care of everyone.

                The roar of one of the dragons should’ve frightened Charlie, but he couldn’t help the excitement that flared at the sight of not only _one_ dragon, but _two._

From the seats of the show, it hadn’t been hard to tell all of the dragons apart—seeing as it _was_ going to be his specialty one day—no matter what his mother wanted of him, but up close they were prettier than he could have imagined.

                The closest one was an Antipodean Opaleye. They were widely considered the most beautiful of all dragon species, with their pearly scales that glinted in the sun and multicolored eyes that never seemed to resemble just one color. They were native to New Zealand and it was _very_ uncommon for one to be so far from home.

                Charlie watched the Antipodean Opaleye nuzzle the dragon next to it, taking all of his attention. His breath left him in surprise when he noticed that it was a Ukrainian Ironbelly. That was his favorite kind of dragon! They were the largest species of dragons known to wizard-kind. Something that had always fascinated Charlie was that the Ukrainian Ironbelly was bipedal. No other dragon found in existence was of the same, which was why they were becoming extinct—poachers liked rarities. The metallic grey of the scales were shining in the diminishing sunlight, he knew if he was just a few feet closer that the red eyes that were visible would be closer to grey. It wasn’t truly ever known whether the red color or grey were their true eyeshade. When defensive, both colors would come out or even merge.

                As the dragons cleaned each other’s faces, Charlie couldn’t help but giggle. They were so cute! He wished Bill liked dragons too, it was boring being the only one in his family who appreciated their beauty. Percy was only two and liked to do nothing but glare at everyone. The twins were only a few months old and all they did was poop.

                Both dragons snapped their heads toward Charlie, and it had him freezing instantly. It took a moment before he realized that he had made too much noise. Oh no.

                The Ukrainian Ironbelly’s nostrils flared wide, causing Charlie to whimper slightly. He was a little afraid of what would happen if the dragonologists didn’t find him in time. Dragons weren’t usually cruel unless pushed.

                Just when Charlie was about to turn around and crawl slowly away, he watched in amazement as both dragons shifted into something _else_!

                His breath caught when he realized they were human… sort of. They appeared to be younger than his parents, but he wasn’t too sure. Their skin was different—scales had come with the transformation and he could make out the distinctive colors of the dragons that they were. Talons were still visible, but they were smaller and less sharp. Charlie’s hands shook in excitement when one of them turned and he could make out a tail! He wasn’t sure what was going on, but each one looked so much like the dragons that he liked them just as much as their other form.

                Charlie startled when they began speaking in another language. He wasn’t sure what they were saying but the Ukrainian Ironbelly seemed upset, the dragon… er man… was sneering at the Antipodean Opaleye harshly. It was a surprise when laughter came from the second dragon, as if he wasn’t offended. Charlie wouldn’t have liked if someone looked at _him_ like that. That was the same expression his father used when he read the _Daily Prophet_ in the morning.

                When they began walking around the clearing, Charlie tried to keep still—not wanting to make himself known, but the Ukrainian Ironbelly let out a roar. It was less harsh in this form, but still enough to have him letting out a small whimper.

                Charlie froze when both of their eyes narrowed in on him. There was no time to run, both dragons were already on their way.

                “Just kill it,” the Ukrainian Ironbelly snarled angrily. “He’s seen the shift.” 

                An odd noise came out of the other dragon’s mouth and it took a moment for Charlie to realize that it was a name. It was too fast for him to have caught it—but it was interesting.

                “I’m not going to kill him. He’s a youngling.”

                “Please don’t hurt me!” Charlie couldn’t help cry out. “I _really_ like dragons and I won’t tell anyone!”

                The Antipodean Opaleye crouched in front of him and smiled kindly, eyes drastically changing from a wide variety of shades before settling on a vibrant green. “Well, I happen to have a fondness for humans. I wouldn’t dream of harming you.”

                The kind smile had Charlie’s shoulders relaxing. “Do you have a favorite? I have a favorite dragon!”

                It wasn’t until the other dragon crouched down next to Charlie that he realized that the Ukrainian Ironbelly wasn’t as mean as he looked. There was a kindness to his eyes that had Charlie looking down shyly.

                “What’s your favorite kind of dragon?”

                Charlie peered up into grey eyes and pointed at the Ukrainian Ironbelly, not able to speak. He let out a breath of relief when the previously dour dragon’s lips twitched. It wasn’t exactly a smile, but it was kinder than before. 

                “Hear that Harry, _I’m_ his favorite.”

                The smug tone had Charlie looking to the other dragon in worry before blurting, “I like you too! You are pretty!”

                The Antipodean Opaleye smiled softly before reaching out a clawed finger and gently touching his nose. “I think you might be my favorite human.”

                Charlie gasped loudly before clapping his hands in excitement. “ _Me?_ But there are so many of us! Muggles _and_ wizards.” It was hard to grasp that he was their favorite! Surely, they have seen thousands of people!

                When the Ukrainian Ironbelly let out a huff of amusement, Charlie wanted to preen. It seemed like this dragon wasn’t very open. “Can we keep him?”

                The question had Charlie looking between them, not fully understanding.

                “No, Draco, my love. He has a family.” Charlie watched them nuzzle each other’s cheeks and couldn’t help but giggle again. He still found them to be cute, even in this shift.

                When they both tilted their heads to the side, he wondered what they were doing. A few seconds later he could hear shouts of his name.

                “Charlie! Where are you? Charlie!”

                “That’s me,” Charlie whispered, not wanting to go at all. Before he could tell them goodbye, both of them touched his forehead and things began to go blurry.

                The last thing Charlie could remember as he was shaken awake by his frantic parents was that his love of dragons had increased. Only… he couldn’t quite remember _why_ or what he had been doing in the clearing to begin with.

                It’s too bad he never got to see any of the dragons in the show up close.

 

* * *

 

 

                “Charlie!” An excited voice had the redhead coming to a standstill as he waited for his coworker, Sebastian, to catch up.

                “Did you hear? We have a surprise shipment. The reservation in New Zealand sent two dragons in an exchange for the Hungarian Horntail that was in the Triwizard Tournament.”

                Charlie would be sad to see her go, but excitement pooled in the pit of his stomach as he wondered what kind of dragons the reserve sent. “Are either of them an Antipodean Opaleye?” Since they were native to New Zealand, he hoped they would’ve had one to spare. He had always liked that species of dragon, but after going to one of the dragon shows as a kid, he held a certain fondness for them.

                Sebastian nodded so fast Charlie couldn’t help but laugh at the enthusiastic intern. “They also sent a Ukrainian Ironbelly.”

                Charlie blinked rapidly, wondering why the combination seemed familiar to him. Neither dragon had been on this reserve before.

                It wasn’t until he walked into the outer edge, where the wildlife had free rein that Charlie felt a wave of nostalgia hit him as he stared at the two new additions.

                They were both stunning and clearly mates. They were circled around each other, eyes closed but tails entwined.

                “They are _beautiful_ ,” Charlie whispered, eyes traveling over their scales and making sure they appeared to be healthy.

                His words coincidently enough were uttered at the same time both dragons opened their eyes.

                Charlie frowned heavily when he felt a stirring in his mind. He wasn’t sure what was going on with him, but it wasn’t normal.

                “Hello boys, I’m Charlie.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

                The early shift of the sun was always Harry’s favorite time to watch the sky. “He recognized us.”

                Draco yawned pointedly in response, hating to be up when it was still dark enough to allow slumber to take him. “Only subconsciously.” He paused before settling himself closer to Harry. “Besides, we can still always kill him.”

                Harry rolled his eyes as he rested his head on Draco’s body. “You were the one who wanted to keep him.” He laughed when sharp claws jabbed into his side.

                “A moment of weakness, I assure you.”

                Harry sighed happily as he felt the magic underneath the reserve. It was warm, welcoming and powerful. It was enough to ensure their shifts would only happen once every few moons. “He remembered our names,” Harry pointed out, closing his eyes as he listened to the beating heart of his mate of many millennia. Charlie—the youngling--had surprised them both by calling them by their given names over the past few moons. It was troubling that their magic was wearing off, but it must be a sign of the fates, for their influence had never failed before. 

                “But not our shifts.” That was what was more important, at least to Draco. “I hate that humans find humor in my name.” Listening to the humans cackle at his name, thinking it clever to assume that his name held the same title to his kind.

                Harry huffed in amusement, knowing that if they had been shifted, Draco would have been bitter at the grin that would have formed. “Tis your own fault. If you hadn’t allowed the wizard and his apprentice to hear your name, they wouldn’t have taken it into their language.”

                A hit to Harry’s side had him snorting so hard that flames breathed out his nostrils, lighting the grass afire.

                “You know as well as I that they trailed my presence. Foolish kings and their wizards.” Draco smacked his tail against the earth hard, liking the way the trees shook with the movement.

                Harry waited until Draco’s ire lessened and his mate curled into him before speaking up. “The youngling is far different from most humans.”

                Draco made a noise of agreement, closing his eyes as he listened to the sounds of the animals in the reserve.

                “Do you still want to keep him?” Harry teased.

                There was a moment of silence before Harry flew to the skies, leaping away from his angry mate. The roar Draco released had the previous sleep escaping his mind as the thrill of the chase took over.

 

* * *

 

 

                “They’re playing again,” Sebastian unnecessarily pointed out as they washed their tools by hand since magic made most of the dragons wary.

                A roar sounded, and it had Charlie grinning as he watched his two favorite dragons fly around the outer edge, knocking over trees as Harry chased Draco halfheartedly.

                “You’d think with their age that their youthfulness would have left by now.”

                Charlie shook his head, a small smile curving his lips. “I think they are just young at heart, that and in love.”

                Draco let out a loud roar as Harry tackled him to the ground, but even he could see that it was in jest. When Draco began cleaning Harry’s face, Charlie sighed in slight contentment. Those two held a special place in his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

                Harry allowed the youngling to hesitantly lean against him as he groomed Draco’s talons. Typically, they would never allow a human this close, but Charlie was different. He was _their_ youngling in a way.

                “I just wish they would _understand_ ,” Charlie continued talking to them, as if they would talk back. “Mum wants me to transfer to the Scottish reserve, but this is where I feel like I am needed. This is home to me.”

                Draco caught Harry’s eye, but they didn’t speak. Humans wouldn’t perceive it as anything but a few grunts, sighs or even breaths, but it was still dangerous to talk with humans around. His mate may be silent, but Harry knew what Draco would like to voice. Charlie was beginning to form a familial bond with them, and neither one had the heart to break it.

                The reminder of the youngling’s parents was just reality breaking back through.

                “I’ve always loved dragons,” Charlie continued, smiling up at Draco when his task was done. “Especially Ukrainian Ironbellys.”

                Draco’s smug aura had Harry huffing in amusement as he smacked his tail against his mate.

                “Don’t worry,” Charlie laughed in delight when both of their tails came up to cage him in an embrace. “I like you too, Harry. You are very pretty.” 

                If it hadn’t been many summers, Harry would think he had gone back in time. The youngling may have grown some, but he was still the enthusiastic wide-eyed youth he had once been.

                “Can we keep him?” Harry knew it sounded like a few puffs of air, but it was still enough to have Charlie looking at him curiously. His attention was on his mate, already knowing by the sad eyes that the answer was no.

                No matter how much they liked the youngling, he wasn’t theirs to keep.

 

* * *

 

 

                The rush of magic in the air had Harry and Draco pawing the ground restlessly. Something was wrong, they could feel it.

                Shouts and palpable anger could be felt, Harry debated about shifting but it wasn’t wise around so many humans.

                “What do you think is the problem?”

                Draco narrowed his eyes, tail moving in agitation. “I feel unknown humans.” It wasn’t uncommon for him to allow his senses to expand, but they usually didn’t bother when it came to humans. They cared not about who came through the reserve.

                “There is always a few unknown,” Harry reminded Draco, tending to their kind is dangerous for humans and death is a simple casualty, causing more humans to take the place of the fallen.

                Draco clawed the nearest tree in response. “Not like this, this is something else.”

                Flashes of multiple colors could be seen above the trees, reflecting into the sky.

                Before Harry could respond, several people ran into their clearing, sticks of wood firmly in their fingers. He could never understand why wizards choose conduits for their magic. Wood is easily broken.

                “They really do have a Ukrainian Ironbelly.” One of the unknown humans whispered in delight. They were poachers. Harry could tell by the way they crowded around them.

                Harry stalked forward, placing himself in front of Draco, ignoring the outraged roar from his mate at being protected.

                “I do _not_ need your assistance.” Draco snarled angrily, not caring that he would do the same if it were reversed.

                “We can’t take them both on! Attack the other one, but keep the Ukrainian Ironbelly alive.”

                Draco scoffed harshly, if mere humans thought they would harm either of them, then they were far more delusional than he previously believed.

                The magic of the humans ricocheted off their hide and backfired at their attackers.

                “Their eyes! Get their eyes!”

                Harry smacked a few of them with his tail, not wanting to harm them too much. Humans were interesting to him, even the ones that behaved badly. By the screams of a few, he knew that Draco was not of the same opinion. His mate was most likely maiming them. 

                “The Romanian Aurors are on their way.”

                The sound of Charlie’s voice had everyone freezing, including Harry and Draco before they turned to watch the youngling limp into the clearing.

                Draco let out a bellow of anger at the sight of Charlie bruised, cuts adorning his skin and the smell of blood that wafted outward. “They hurt our—” He closed his eyes before shaking his head. “They hurt the youngling—they hurt Charlie.”

                “You think you can hold out against us?” One of the poachers gestured to the rest of the humans. “You can barely stand.”

                Charlie straightened up with visible effort. “I don’t care what happens to me, but you _won’t_ be harming them.”

                Despite it being completely unnecessary, Harry couldn’t help but soften. He looked towards Draco once before they both took action. Harry made sure to shift his flank towards Charlie, the youngling needed the true protection.

                Fire exploded around the clearing as Draco let out his magic, lighting their clearing aflame. The smell of burning wood was strong, but the smell of human flesh burning was more prominent.

                Harry tried to shield the youngling from seeing such a thing, but Charlie’s eyes were glued to the dying poachers.

                When Charlie didn’t move, even after Draco had disposed of the bodies, they became worried.

                Draco shifted, silently urging Harry to do the same. “Are you alright, young one?”

                Harry searched the youngling’s body, but wasn’t sure if the wounds on Charlie’s body were fatal or not. “His heart is still beating.” When the human continued to stare at them, not blinking but not speaking either, Harry felt fear claw at his throat.

                “Is he okay? How can we keep him if he is unwell?”

                Draco carefully pulled Harry into his arms. “Love, we can’t keep him. He’s not our youngling.”

                A startled noise had them both snapping their attention to Charlie.

 

* * *

 

 

               After Harry and Draco had arrived at the reserve, Charlie had thought that the things he began to remember were just dreams. Dragons don’t shift into people. That wasn’t reality.

                But as he stared at the two in front of him, he realized that they were not only real but also familiar. He may have been too young to understand when they first met, but he was old enough now to make his own decisions.

                “You can keep me.”

                The gasp both dragons released had Charlie smiling softly as he stared at them.  They were just as beautiful in this shift as they were as full dragons.

                “Are you sure?” Harry breathed, talons longer than Charlie expected for this kind of shift.

                Charlie wasn’t sure exactly what his offer entailed. Would they be some kind of unusual family? All he knew was that they were his home. Even as a child, they had fascinated him.

                “I’m sure.” There were many things in his life that didn’t make sense to other people, his love of dragons one of them. But as he was enveloped in a firm embrace by four strong arms, he knew that this was always where his life was supposed to take him.

 

* * *

 

 

                The sound of Charlie tending to the new additions to their new private reservation had Draco sighing in contentment. Their youngling was brave to tackle their kind so openly—not that he would be harmed. When Harry curled around Draco, his sigh turned into a rumbling purr.

               “Charlie thinks they are warming up to him.”

               Draco looked towards Charlie and watched the human laugh as he was mauled by visiting younglings. “They don’t need to warm up to him, they already love him.”

               Their family had never grown past Charlie over the years, but that was alright. When the time came, they would use their magic to ensure their youngling could stay with them before they thought about having more.

               “Can we keep him?” One of the young yelled from the other side of the clearing as she ran from Charlie who was chasing her.

               “No,” Harry argued loudly. “He’s already ours.”

               Charlie was their youngling and would always remain so.

 

* * *

 

 

               Charlie still wasn’t sure what it was about dragons that drew him in. Perhaps it was their intense nature or the way they protected their kind. Maybe it was the way Harry cared for Draco, or the way the latter always kept an eye on his mate. Either way, he loved them something fierce.

               They might not be his parents, but they were family in a way that he had never experienced before.

               Despite allowing them to keep him, Charlie knew that they were his too. He was their keeper just as much as they kept him.

               In the distance, a dragon roared causing birds to take to the sky, and Charlie knew by the vibrations that it was Harry. He didn’t need to be good at divination to know that Draco’s own roar would only be a few seconds away. The two of them never stopped playing together. They had never stopped being cute to him, despite Draco’s horror at being titled as such.

               When the birds landed hesitantly on the branches of the trees again, Charlie watched in amusement as the very roar he knew would be coming launched them back into the air with a squawk.

               Life was very different from what he had imagined, but exactly what he wanted. A lot of people considered his profession akin to a dragon tamer, but he was pretty sure the dragons had tamed him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope you have enjoyed this. I had a lot of fun with it. And I freaking love Charlie and need him in more stories! <3
> 
> Also, I am currently 'working' on the next chapter to I Do What I Must. It's worded like that because the stupid document is blank. It's coming, slowly, but it is coming. I am also trying to complete my consent fest as well. These ficlets and oneshots that have been happening this week are all stemming from writer's block on both of the previous stories mentioned. It would be nice if I could have them AND be able to write my other stuff too. Lol, but oh well. 
> 
> See you next time! 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX


End file.
